Going Home
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: sequal to This Is Just a Dream. Troyella Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Author's Note: **The sequel to This is Just a Dream. Hope you enjoy it. It's sort of a songfic, but the lyrics aren't throughout the story, they're near the end. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Going Home 

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

By musiclover94 

Gabriella was in her car driving to the airport. To see Troy for the first time in eight months. She was still very confused about her dream, but she tried to hide the feeling and be happy. She got there at 10:45, and Troy's plane was supposed to land at 11:00. She sat down and waited. At 10:55 the announcer said, "Flight 42 is now landing."

_They must have landed early, _Gabriella thought. When the sea of camouflage poured out of the airplane door, Gabriella was searching for Troy, but it was hard because everyone basically looked the same. She finally saw Troy. He was the last one to get out. She could barely stand up. Troy spotted her first.

"Gabi!" he exclaimed.

Gabriella was just standing there with a dazed expression on her face.

Troy came up to her and gave her a big hug and kiss. Gabriella, finally seeing that he wasn't a figment of her imagination, let all her emotions out.

"Troy, I-I had a horrible dream l-last night…" Gabriella stammered, barely able to get the words out. "That you d-died." She finished.

"Well, it was just that, wasn't it," he said, sound like her mother, "a dream."

'Yeah, it was." Gabriella said shakily.

Gabriella drove Troy home.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow." said Troy

"Yeah. Bye!" Gabriella said.

Well I'm going home,  
to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong…

The ringtone that Gabriella put on Troy's cell number while he was away rang. Gabriella hesitated to answer, but finally did.

"Hi Troy, what's up?" asked Gabriella.

"Nothing, just wanted to wish my beautiful girlfriend good night." said Troy suavely. Gabriella smiled.

"Well, night." Gabriella yawned.

"Night, gorgeous." said Troy and hung up.

Gabriella slept better that night than she had in eight months.

Author's Note: I didn't like this one, but there will be a couple more chapters. I won't be able to update much in between January and March because I'm in a play. Don't hate me for it. So I'm updating my stories like crazy now! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Five Years Later

**Author's Note: **The second chapter of Going Home. Please review! There will probably be two more chapters. Maybe more, maybe less, it all depends. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea! Nothing else.

**Going Home**

**Chapter 2: Five Years Later**

**By musiclover94**

"But what if he's not there!" Gabriella screeched.

"Don't worry. He'll be there, don't panic," said Sharpay, helping Gabriella put her wedding veil on. As soon as it was on, Gabriella began pacing across the room.

Gabriella was in a strapless wedding gown with jewels on the bottom and was holding a bouquet of white roses **(sound familiar?)**, and white heels. She had her hair in a loose bun with pieces framing her beautiful face.

Thirty minutes later, the wedding was starting. "Here Comes the Bride" started playing and Gabriella's flower girls; Sharpay's daughter Heather and Taylor's daughter Jenna threw flower petals across the walkway. Gabriella slowly began to make her way to the alter. Troy was waiting for her by the priest, smiling at her.

When she got to the alter the priest said

"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez…" he continued on and on until he got to the Big Moment.

"Troy Bolton, do you take Gabriella Montez as your wife, through sickness and in health, till death due you part?"

"I do."

"And Gabriella Montez, do you take Troy Bolton as your husband, through sickness and in health, till death due you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride," he said to Troy. He gave her a sweet kiss.

At the reception, Gabriella's parents gave them an envelope. She opened it.

"Oh my god, they bought us a house," she said, handing the envelope to Troy and went over to hug her parents. **(I got that idea from My Big Fat Greek Wedding!) **

"Wait, Gabi, look at where it's at," he said, smiling at her.

"Right next to theirs." she said, laughing a little.

After their honeymoon in Hawaii, they moved into their house. It took two days to get everything in.

"Well, I'm finally home." Troy said, hugging Gabriella.

"Yeah, I guess you finally are." she said, smiling up at him.

**Author's Note: **Aww, that was a nice ending, but I think I might end it here. What do you think? Sorry it was so short. Please review! Every one is special to me. And I've never been to a wedding myself, so I'm sorry for any parts of the wedding I misinterpreted.


End file.
